


I'm glad it wasn't you

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Напрягшись, Коннор обнял Уилла, утыкаясь ему в шею, некоторое время не говоря ни слова. Чувствуя тёплые руки, обнявшие его в ответ, Коннор немного расслабился.— Знаешь, я рад, что это был не ты.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 10





	I'm glad it wasn't you

Между сменами всегда выдавалось свободное время, которое Коннор предпочитал проводить на открытом воздухе, выходя на крышу больницу. Он знал, что его уже там ждал Уилл, расслабленно устроившись на скамейке. Оба любили это место, особенно по вечерам, когда никто не желал мёрзнуть, оставаясь внутри здания.

— Закончил? — Улыбнулся Уилл, повернув голову, услышав приближающиеся шаги.

— Гудвин не позволила взять ночное дежурство, — вздохнул Коннор, присаживаясь впритык к мужчине, не скрывая досады, — сказала, что мой лимит исчерпан, тогда почему ты всё равно сегодня остаёшься ещё на одну смену?

— Две недели назад тебя вызвали на дополнительную операцию, которая продлилась почти семь часов, так что, полагаю, Гудвин её причислила к твоему рабочему времени, — устало опустив голову на плечо Коннора, напомнил Холстед.

— Останусь в ординаторской, — упрямо произнёс Коннор, за несколько месяцев успев привыкнуть к одинаковым сменам друг друга, начиная и заканчивая работать вместе.

— Лучше выспишься и утром приедешь за мной, — удобнее прижавшись к плечу Роудса, предложил лучший вариант Холстед, силясь не заснуть.

Находясь рядом с Коннором, Уилл не контролировал своё тело, которое тянулось к нему. И сейчас Холстед готов был так просидеть ещё несколько часов, но довольствовался этим коротким временем, пока не пришло оповещение от Мэгги о поступившем пациенте. К счастью, в отделении царило спокойствие.

— Ещё минутку, — пробубнил Уилл, почувствовав лёгкий поцелуй на своих волосах.

— Сколько угодно, — отозвался Коннор, любуясь огнями ночного Чикаго, обняв рукой мужчину, также наслаждаясь моментом.

Уилл не мог и предположить, что отношения с Коннором будут плавными и лёгкими. Ведь после их постоянных столкновений в простых решениях, касающихся лечения больных, в то, что они смогут быть даже друзьями — было сложно поверить. Иногда Холстеду казалось, что ругань между ним и Коннором была ненастоящей, происходившей, чтобы наоборот сблизить их друг с другом.

В любом случае, решение начать встречаться, положило конец бессмысленным ссорам, возникающим на пустом месте. После этого шага к возлюбленным прошло больше года, и Уилл не мог припомнить, когда он и Коннор серьёзно сталкивались лбами, как это было в первый месяц после прихода Роудса в больницу.

Спокойствие, исходившее от Коннора, безукоризненно передавалось Уиллу. И вопреки тому, что он до встречи с ним, хотел немного вздремнуть, сонное состояние сменилось неожиданной бодростью.

Отстранившись от Коннора, медленно потянувшись, Уилл быстро оценил, насколько его вымотал день.

— Я не устал, — опередил Коннор, усмехнувшись, когда по выражению лица Холстеда, понял, что попал в цель.

— Ага, вчера у тебя не было мешков под глазами, — с сомнением протянул Уилл, отвлекаясь на оповещение от Мэгги, — чёрт, мне пора.

— Давай проведу, — кивнул Коннор, всё же надеясь, что они пробудут подольше наедине, отдыхая от работы.

Перед самой дверью, Уилл резко обернулся назад, накрыв губами губы Коннора, не потеряв возможности тактильно выразить свою любовь к нему. Быстро проскользнув в пустой лифт, они растянули поцелуй, добираясь до первого этажа.

— Увидимся завтра, — прошептал Уилл, легко хлопнув ладонью по бедру мужчины, — не завтракай, заедем в Макдональдс после моей смены.

— Конечно, — засмеялся Коннор, согласно кивая, — удачи.

Беря планшет с краткой информацией по девушке, прибывшей с головной болью, Уилл одновременно бросал взгляд на уходящего Коннора.

— Хорошо, что вы в разных отделениях, — усмехнулась Натали, легко толкнув плечом Холстеда.

— Моя влюблённость ещё никому не навредила, — отмахнулся Уилл, воодушевлённо уходя к пациенту.

Только сев в машину, Коннор устало простонал, на пару минут утонув спиной в мягком сидении. Мысль оказаться одному в постели совершенно не подталкивала Коннора к тому, чтобы торопиться домой. Всё же он сильно привязался к постоянному нахождению Уилла рядом с ним, за его спиной уладив смены с Гудвин, сделав их по времени совершенно одинаковыми.

Передохнув, Коннор завёл машину, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Вы издеваетесь, — ударив руками по рулю, Коннор попытался продлить жизнь двигателю, но только зря потратил время. Его машине нужен был капитальный ремонт, который он откладывал, игнорируя наставления Уилла в этом вопросе.

Отправив сообщение Уиллу, чтобы не отвлекать звонком, Коннор предупредил, что возьмёт его машину, уже представив, как Холстед хмыкнул с фирменной фразой: «Я же говорил».

Заскочив в ординаторскую, Коннор забрал ключи из шкафчика Уилла, зная, что ждать ответное сообщение не стоит, учитывая, насколько все их вещи стали общими.

Уиллу точно не было времени на сообщения. У него появилось только за час больше пациентов, чем за весь день. Бегая из одной палаты в другую, Холстед отвлёкся на звонок в кармане халата. Первая мысль была повременить и потом перезвонить, но телефон не прекращал вибрировать.

— Нат, можешь глянуть женщину из третьей палаты, — на ходу передав ей планшет, попросил Уилл, отойдя в сторону.

— Конечно, — Мэннинг без всяких вопросов выручала Холстеда, как и он её, если того требовала ситуация.

Остановившись в пустом коридоре, Уилл опёрся на стену, достав до сих пор звонивший телефон. Это был Джей.

— Ты где? — Обойдя приветственную речь, требовательно спросил брат.

— У меня сегодня ночное дежурство, — не обижаясь, давно привыкнув к такой манере разговора, ответил Уилл, — а что?

— Это хорошо, — облегчённо выдохнул Джей, — у нас спецоперация, и ты мог оказаться под угрозой, но раз у тебя работа до самого утра, то всё в порядке. Если вдруг не удастся разобраться, то на своей машине не передвигайся, ладно?

— Больше я тебе не дам её, — нахмурился Уилл, припоминая, как пару дней назад одолжил свою машину Джею, а тот, в свою очередь, влип в неприятности, засветившись на ней.

— Они знают, что машина твоя, — сухо оповестил брат, добавив, — у нас была утечка.

— Джей, я понял, — вздохнул Уилл, потирая переносицу. У него всегда начинала болеть голова, когда брат умудрялся попасть в крупные неприятности, хотя и знал, что это его работа. — Будь осторожен.

— Как всегда, — усмехнулся Джей, начав докладывать обстановку, не успев сбросить вызов.

Улыбнувшись, Уилл сам прервал вызов, медленно направившись обратно на рабочее место. Заметив непрочитанное сообщение, которое пришло около получаса назад от Коннора, он нажал на него: «Как ты и предсказал, моя машина нуждается в ремонте, и я возьму твою. Утром заеду за тобой. Найди время на отдых».

Как будто наблюдая за собой со стороны, Уилл несколько раз перечитал сообщение, сильно сжав в руке телефон. В голове чётко прозвучал голос Джея: «…на своей машине не передвигайся».

Секунда, и Уилл пытался дозвониться до Коннора, про себя считая гудки, от которых ему стало тошно. После того, как его перевели на голосовую почту, он на автомате набрал Джея. Безуспешно прождав, Уилл так и не услышал голос брата, с силой ударяя кулаком по стене.

***

Включив проигрыватель, Коннор покачивал головой в такт давно заезженной музыке, которую Уилл никогда не менял. Роудс зарекался, что обязательно купит новые диски, но так и не сделал этого, всё же передумав менять вкусы своего мужчины.

Остановившись на светофоре, Коннор потянулся к телефону, лежащему на соседнем сидении, решив проверить входящие сообщения в тот момент, когда раздались выстрелы. Одна из пуль попала в левое плечо Роудса. Он опустился набок, зажмурившись, чтобы битое переднее стекло не попало в глаза. Дыша через раз, Коннор дрожащей рукой перехватил телефон, пытаясь вслепую набрать знакомый номер, что сделать не вышло.

Легче Коннору стало, когда он услышал приближающуюся полицейскую сирену. Всё равно не поднимаясь, опасаясь, что преступник мог вновь выстрелить в него, Роудс продолжал неподвижно лежать на сидениях, изо всех сил прижимая руку к ране, замедляя кровотечение.

— Это не Уилл! — Открыв дверь машины, крикнул Адам, сразу обращаясь к Коннору, — парень, сейчас приедет медицинская помощь. Как ты тут оказался?

— Коннор? — Джей подбежал следом, с тревогой помогая Коннору принять вертикальное положение, поддерживая его до приезда медиков.

— Всё нормально, — пробормотал Коннор, явно говоря ложь.

— Адам, помоги, — скомандовал Джей, не собираясь терять ни минуты, помогая Коннору подняться на ноги.

Усадив Роудса в полицейскую машину, превышая допустимую скорость, Джей сам направился в больницу, постоянно оборачиваясь к пострадавшему.

— Уилл убьёт меня, — выдохнул Джей, резко тормозя, выбегая из машины, — срочно, огнестрельное!

Джей следовал за медперсоналом внутрь больницы, когда двое мужчин везли Коннора на каталке. Волнение не уменьшилось, а будто возросло.

— Коннор! — Подбежав к мужчине, выдохнул Уилл, метнув бешенный взгляд на Джея, — какого чёрта?!

— Я просил тебя не трогать машину, — оправдание Джея было ничтожным, но другого у него не имелось.

— Иди на хрен, — зло выплюнул Уилл, быстро проверяя основные показатели Коннора, отдавая короткие указания медсёстрам, удерживая себя от паники, чтобы не навредить ему, — в операционную.

— Уилл, ты? — На всякий случай уточнила Натали, уже зная ответ.

— Не обсуждается, — сухо ответил Холстед, проходя мимо Мэннинг, даже не думая отдавать Коннора в чьи-то другие руки. Он справится.

Пока длилась операция, Джей не находил себя места, ходя по коридору, то и дело смотря на время. Звонок от Войта успокоил его — стрелка поймали. Джей не сомневался, что всё с Коннором будет в порядке, но волнение всё равно никуда не исчезало.

Когда двери из операционной открылись, Джей стоял на месте. Он увидел, как бледного Коннора повезли в палату, а следом вышел вымотанный Уилл.

— Уилл, — тихо позвал Джей, виновато глядя на брата, — мне жаль… Если бы я только знал раньше, что такое произойдёт…

— Всё обошлось, — сипло прошептал Уилл, чуть покачнувшись, сразу оказываясь в крепких объятиях Джея.

— Хорошо, замечательно, — говорил Джей, легко похлопывая рукой по спине брата, — тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Сейчас мне нужно быть рядом с Коннором, — не колеблясь, произнёс Уилл, выпрямившись.

— Да, брат, потом поговорим, — кивнул Джей, направляясь на выход, уже зная, что Уилл не винил его, хоть ещё злился. Это была не первая переделка, которая затаскивала и самого Уилла, как семью Джея. Только Уилл не хотел думать, что Коннор тоже окажется в этом дерьме.

Оставшись рядом с кроватью Коннора, Уилл расположился напротив в кресле. Вытянув руку, он опустил её поверх запястья мужчины, чувствуя его тепло. Он всё ещё никак не мог перестать видеть окровавленного Коннора. Если бы что-то пошло не так, Уилл мог потерять его.

Зная, что в ближайшее время Коннор будет крепко спать, Холстед ненадолго прикрыл глаза, не успев понять, как заснул. Натали прикрыла его до конца смены, которая прошла совершенно спокойно и без серьёзных пациентов.

Чувствуя нежное прикосновение к волосам, Уилл сонно приоткрыл глаза, сразу не поняв, где находился, оказавшись головой на кровати больного.

— Привет, — хрипло поприветствовал Коннор, когда Уилл быстро встал с кресла, обеспокоенно осматривая его.

— Коннор, ты чертовски напугал меня, — выдохнул Холстед, тщательно проверяя свои операционные труды, уверяясь, что всё прошло хорошо, — ты не должен был садиться в мою машину. Джей пытался предупредить, но было поздно.

— Получается, убить хотели тебя? — Нахмурился Коннор, попытавшись подтянуться, чтобы сесть на кровати.

— Не торопись, — Уилл сразу дёрнулся к мужчине, помогая ему, подкладывая подушки под спину, затем выдыхая, — да, хотели. Я привык быть мишенью, иначе и быть не может, когда ты брат детектива. Прости, Коннор, ты не должен был…

Напрягшись, Коннор обнял Уилла, утыкаясь ему в шею, некоторое время не говоря ни слова. Чувствуя тёплые руки, обнявшие его в ответ, Коннор немного расслабился.

— Знаешь, я рад, что это был не ты, — тихо произнёс Коннор, ловя на себе возмущённый взгляд мужчины.

— Не смей так говорить, Коннор, — серьёзно отчеканил Холстед, бережно коснувшись пострадавшего плеча Роудса, шумно сглатывая.

— Не надо так смотреть, будто я фарфоровый, — сморщил нос Коннор, сразу улыбнувшись, отводя руку Уилла от перемотанной раны, оставляя её в своих ладонях.

— Не могу отбросить момент, когда тебя привезли, — сжав руку Коннора, тяжело вздохнул Уилл, — мне было страшно.

— Тшш, — успокаивающе обхватив лицо Уилла, проговорил Коннор, смотря друг другу в глаза, — ты же лучший доктор, Уилл. Забыл, что я тебе уже об этом говорил?

Невольно улыбнувшись, вспоминая лифт, ставший переломным в отношениях с Коннором, Уилл сдался, согласно кивая.

— Я помню, Коннор. Такое не забудешь, — по-доброму усмехнулся Холстед, с неохотой поднимаясь с кровати, отмечая, что дежурство закончилось около двух часов назад, но никто не стал тревожить их.

— Только не вздумай оставить меня здесь, — твёрдо предупредил Роудс, заёрзав на постели, — нас ждёт Макдональдс.

Не сомневаясь, что пытаться спорить с Коннором, себе дороже, Уилл промолчал, задумчиво продолжая стоять на месте, ковыряясь в своём телефоне.

— Твоя машина сломана, а моя — разбита, так что поедем с Джеем, — хмыкнул Холстед, зная, что брат мигом примчится за ними, заглаживая вину.

Через полчаса Коннор медленно ковылял к парковке, опираясь на Уилла. Он отметил главный плюс, что лечащий врач, являющийся ещё его парнем, заключался в быстрой выписке из больницы.

— Коннор, я рад, что с тобой всё хорошо, — ведя машину, подал голос Джей.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Коннор, поправляя на себе плед, заранее подготовленный братом Уилла.

Пока Уилл ходил в Макдональдс, Джей пристально рассматривал Коннора, хоть и притворялся, что делал это не специально, поглядывая в зеркало.

— Что? — Без всяких претензий поинтересовался Роудс, прервав негласную игру в гляделки.

— Хотел сказать, что такое происходит редко, — откашлялся Джей, сложив руки на руле, — я о покушениях на близких. Надеюсь, это никак не повлияет на ваши отношения.

— Джей, я думал, мы прошли этап сомнений, и ты удостоверился, что я не отвернусь от Уилла не при каких обстоятельствах, — напомнил Коннор об их первом личном разговоре, о котором не знал Уилл.

— Я помню, но про покушения мы как-то не говорили, — нервно усмехнулся Джей, проведя рукой по волосам, глянув через плечо на сидящего сзади Коннора.

— Думаю, это неудивительно, и работает по умолчанию, когда брат моего парня — полицейский, — легко ухмыльнулся Роудс, видя, что Уилл уже возвращался к машине с несколькими бумажными пакетами в руках.

Когда Уилл сел на переднее сидение, Коннор притворился спящим, оставляя короткий разговор с Джеем только между ними.


End file.
